Perfect Enemy
by OrganizationXIII Nobody
Summary: If not for that dreadful job, I'd be out on the streets, probably begging for my ass to be saved. Or maybe the police would catch on, and they'd take me back. Rated M for future chapters


**Perfect Enemy**

_Chapter One: Customers  
_

A sigh escapes my lips. I rest my head on the pillow, feeling my eyelids suddenly become unnervingly heavy. How could they not be? I've been working for God-knows-how long at that damn Kingdom Hearts. My ankles ache from the roller-skates they forced us to wear, and my thighs itched like mad. Maybe because part of Kingdom Hearts dress code is wearing some sort of fucking dress. _Even for guys._ It's humiliating. Especially when there are gay guys. _Disturbing,_ gay guys. As in gays that are trying to make a move on me when I've got ten other customers demanding their damn food or their munny back. Marluxia wouldn't like that. He hates handing munny back to customers for horrible service – most definitely giving something away for free. That's ought to be the worst thing you could make our boss do.

No, I want to sleep. Not become anxious again. Paranoid. Dread for tomorrow. Another full shift. I don't think I can take another eight-to-ten hours of being hit on for wearing something so fucking revealing. Figures though – _our_ Kingdom Hearts is the most disgusting restaurant in the whole world. Stuck in the ghetto – even though there's more white men. It's creepy. Frightening. Why on God's green earth did I decide to take that job?

Oh right, munny. For the apartment. If not for that dreadful job, I'd be out on the streets, probably begging for my ass to be saved. Or maybe the police would catch on, and they'd take me back. A frown comes to my lips. No, I'm not going to even think of that.

_Sleep... _

_Sleep..._

_Sleep._

X - XXxxXXxxXX

By eight A.M. I'm gulping my coffee down like it's the last thing I'll ever taste in my life. That will probably be the last thing I'll ever be able to slip down my throat without a constrictor cutting off my air-supply. By Marluxia's hand. Strangling me. For being fucking late.

Biting my lip, I taste blood on my tongue while driving down the streets. Barely any people here have cars. The ones that do, like myself, have old run-down cars that have spray-paint all over it. It's horrible, but it works. At least those rotten kids hadn't beaten the fuck out of my car like a pinata. I swear they've killed someone before. It's like they have no conscious. They're just fucking killing machines. Scary shit, man...

As I park into the parking lot of Kingdom Hearts, I can already see today's gonna be a busy day. It's eight-thirty, and we've got what? Eight cars waiting for their orders? By four I know it'll probably be fifteen-to-twenty cars waiting for some damn food.

"Roxas!" I shove the car door open, ignoring the protest from the automobile, and slam it shut.

It opens itself again.

An aggravated sigh escapes my lips as I shut it and keep my hands firmly around the door, giving it no possible escape.

"Marluxia, Roxas is here!" _Oh, gee, thanks Demyx. You're such a life-saver..._

Taking a deep breath (probably my only last breath before I die), I sling the small backpack over my shoulder and enter the Kingdom Hearts restaurant, going straight to the restrooms before Marluxia can get his panties in a twist.

The bathrooms look just as horrible as the place itself. The lights are intense, kind of like the Men In Black lights, causing you to see every fucking detail. Details like how the floor hasn't been mopped in over two years. Details like the mold growing in almost every corner of the place. Details like faded red stains in the sinks or on the walls. It's no wonder we don't get good business. Even the bathrooms make me want to quit the job and get as far away as possible.

But I can't do that, now can I?

Unwillingly, I remove my clothes (including my boxers, in exchange for panties) and instead slip on an itchy, frilly skirt that doesn't even cover the tip of my ass. Next thing's next – that stupid (pink) tight shirt that could be a skirt, but as I put it on, right where my chest is, the frilliness is hugging onto me so badly I don't quite think I can breathe right. How do girls' wear these things? I don't even have breasts!

Whatever. I've got work to do.

X - XXxxXXxxXX

"Roxas!" I look back at Marluxia with a tired look. His pink (rose-colored, maybe?) hair is all over the place – something he would never allow. I can tell he's pretty much pissed if he doesn't even care for his hair.

"What is it, Marly?"

"Since you oh-so decided to be a half-an-hour late, you can stay for thirty more minutes with the other workers."

What? Fuck. No. I am not staying in this god-awful restaurant, and I am not listening to this God-awful idiot.

"Or..." He continues, checking his nails and looking rather bored, "I can just cut your paycheck in half." My eyes widen. He wouldn't fucking dare. Our eyes meet, and I can tell he's dead-serious.

"...Fine," I growl, seeing the victorious smile on his lips. Turning my back to him, I roll back into Kingdom Hearts on the rather clean-looking roller-skates and roll past customers, arriving in the back of Kingdom Hearts, where Xaldin is cooking up burgers and fries while Zexion took care of the shakes. Demyx is filling up the server platters and directing other members where the food needs to go.

"Roxy! I got a customer for ya!" Mentally I groan but push my body forward, slowly letting me roll over to him. He grins. "Customer's at 8A," I raise an eyebrow but nod, picking up the red platter and studying the food for a moment. Large fries, along with an Oreo milkshake and some coke. Or maybe it was Pepsi. I'm not sure.

Heaving it down to my arms, I roll out of Kingdom Hearts and look for 8A. Ah, there it is! ...Of course it has to be at the very end, where all those idiots can watch me with their perverted eyes. Disgusting. Might as well give them something to talk about, other than my ass.

Gaining speed, I roll down the concrete, feeling eyes on me. Taking a deep breath, I shift my body weight up and for a few seconds, I feel like I'm flying. Free. Happiness. But before I can savor the beautiful moment, my body shifts around to do a 360 and at last, I land in front of the red Ferrari, not dropping a single fry or spilling a single drop of coke. Yeah, be amazed.

"Damn, Blondie, that was good," My head shoots up and for mere seconds, I feel myself freeze. Eyes meet lucid, poisonous green eyes. Slowly, my eyes travel around the customer's face – unbelievable red spikes for hair, strange upside-down tear drops under his eyes, and thin, pink lips curling up into a smirk. Well... isn't he an interesting character?

"Uh, thanks..." I awkwardly start handing him the fries, the milkshake, and the coke. His eyes never left mine.

"Aren't you supposed to have a name tag, Blondie?" He's studying my outfit now, and the smirk is becoming more noticeable. Blood rushes up to my cheeks and I fidget with the skirt, praying it would magically grow longer and cover my legs.

"Um..." _Yeah, I'm supposed to have a name tag, but to lessen the risk of being raped I took it off, thank you, have a nice day!_ "I think I forgot it at home..." This causes him to laugh a little, making me feel eve more embarrassed; his eyes still lingering on the skirt. "So um, have a nice day-"

"What's your name, Blondie?"

I give him a look that says _What in the fuck do you care for?_ He answers with a look that says, _Tell me._

"Uhm..." Should I tell him? Part of me wants to tell him to fuck off, but we'll probably lose his business and Marluxia will be pissed as hell. On the other hand, I kind of want to know his name, and plus I don't think I really like the nickname 'Blondie'. "Roxas. B-But what's your name?"

"Me? Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

* * *

**A/N: TT_TT I know it sucks. It took me three days just to write this because God knows I'm already in a writers' block for my other stories. On my other FanFiction account. **

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I would waste my time writing fanfictions if I owned Kingdom Hearts? PFFT.**

**Reviews are the roof to my house~  
**


End file.
